User talk:Illoras
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Riorgna System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kakki10 (Talk) 05:10, February 16, 2011 My father is Hades, but my mother was a demigod daughter of Athena. EvanescenceLover 00:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I know right? My friend says I'm dangerous, 'cause I'm very smart, and I have control over the dead. EvanescenceLover 01:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey welcome IIIoras,you're suppose to wirte fanfiction here about Percy Jackson if you need anything else.k I would love to be friends with you.. 10:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey IIIoras..we have a club name Dark Cicrlewant to join? it's a club for protogenoi children.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) well here's the link and so far DragoonFlareJR, The ultimate PJO fan and I are the only members we are after all still recruting.Just put your name on the other members.Thanks IIIoras!!!or should I call you Drake.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you be willin to envolve selene into greek gods high?if u dont wanna,i understand,its your story!im just a HUGE fan of GGH!Selene 101 20:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Selene 101 Thanatos demigod I could really care less, because he is the son of Erebus so technically hes one of the protogenoi, but I dont think anyone will car too much. DragoonFlareJR 01:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No more than three and be sure to tell me or kari.DragoonFlareJR 02:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Good, go ahead DragoonFlareJR 09:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i love percy jackson do you??? Meet me at this site http://todaysmeet.com/percyjackson Jessica 01:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) i love percy jackson Of course you can adopt it. XD -Leafwhisker 21:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you on ??? Go to this website http://pjoffw.chatango.com/[[User:Jessica168|Jessica]] 02:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. You're in. One spot left, so i think we'll start writing sooner than I planned. Ttyl. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) uh.... new plan. In kari's chap, i think she should just get some DC members and help them escape. Lora started her chap you should read it. D'Agostino-Talk 02:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but I actually had to go. I had to eat and take my dogs on a walk... but Im back now. D'Agostino-Talk 22:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ehh im on rite now.. D'Agostino-Talk 04:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Illoras! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. But if you're stuck, here's what happened: Caleb and Jacoby have been transported to Nyx's palace in the Underworld. Calista and Tony are already there. It's a huge ballroom style room made of Onyx and Obsidian. But there's a grand piano, a fireplace that burns with black fire and the ceiling is covered in sparkling diamonds like the stars in the sky. Nyx has an orchestra of souls that plays in the corner and the instruments are all black. It's a night theme. But they shouldn't get there until the end of the chap. Maybe... they travel through the Underworld first? And they find another black phoenix statue in the Underworld, but this one needs a key. And only Nyx, Hecate and Hades have it but Nyx's key was stolen so they have to go to see Hecate. Remember, Jacoby is unconcious at first. I hope that helps! If you need more help, contact me! Happy writing! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ayee get on chat? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Got Writer's Block? Hey Illoras, what's taking so long with the Other Side of Power chap? It's been over a week. Finish soon or your chapter spot will be given away. ~ Wise hey so i read the chap and the only part i didnt get was the game and how trition had a 9 month streak. i was a little confuzzled. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 02:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ohh okay makes sense now hahahaha OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 14:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) heya so the chap looks awesome! I still cant edit or go on much, but dragoon messaged me a while ago and he cant do his chiaroscuro chap. so hes giving his turn to you. you might wanna message wiseone for info about her character, vuz idk if shes dead or not. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, we can make Nox get back with Josh. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it's cool Josh looking like that. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) sorry i was skyping.... when will you be on next? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) why you leave? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's your turn for the Other Side of Power chapter writing. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 16:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) im here! and lora left for somereason. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) join you in what? :3 Rose 05:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat! im on! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Things THAT NEED to happen in your chap. Sean takes chelan to the mediterrean to get healed. The son of ohanes Philip is appointed byt the protogenoi to lead dc. kk? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you like to write stories and such, check out this wiki- http://storybuild.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Its farely new and could use some more members. You can help make stories and create characters with un natural powers. hey sorry for getting back to you late and not being on when you were on chat. btu anyway ggh chap 7 made me crack up so hard that my family thought i had problems. haha nice job! xDD anyway, get on chat soon pleeassee! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) SANTA!!! with kids on his lap and artemis givin him a slap! (cuz she was the origination of santa claus) OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) yo! illoras! do your chap for the chiaroscuro! I know you started it but... please finish it soon! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 03:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah, you need to include a character. Tell me which one (better if you give me the link). Have a great day! -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 23:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) So which character are you going to use?? (plz tell me soon so we can get started with the story) -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 04:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well (I gtg now) leave me a message of which demigod or demititan you are going to use, be sure to tell me his/her last name, his/her godly parent and his/her age during TCM -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 05:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Illoras. You'' have'' to do your chapter today, because its been a really, really long time. If not, I'll have to skip you : / Please finish! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) you did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank my chicken dinner!!!! ill tell dragoon not to do it anymore... and its his turn now! gracias! and great chap :D (go on chatango too) OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) get on chatano :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) IIloras. Hi...I got loads to tell you but anyways check this out...http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Animalandia/Sorry!!! Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 10:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Illoras! Dude, I thought you were inactive, so I didn't putyou on the list for the sequel! You wanna do it, right? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) HERRO! 04:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) HARRO!!! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 05:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ILLORAS!!! *Tackle hug* I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!Love is forevermore'''No matter how many times you try to deny it 08:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ILLORAS!!! YOU MIGHT COME BACK :DDD Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Illoras, some guy named Noak adopted it. but you can check his user and message him and ask if you can work on it with him. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Noak496 Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 02:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) sure you can join Demigod High, just write a chap where your character comes to the school or transfers to the school Luke 12346 I, Guywithafedora, give you, Illoras, permission to use the characters James McAim, son of Apollo, and Thymos, Clone of Kronos, in your story. However, I reserve the write to object in the event that my characters are used in a way I disapprove of. Otherwise, go nuts. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats 19:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) We're at War! Hey Illoras, I've got a big project that I've got posted on my blog. If you could help me out with it, I'd appreciate it. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 20:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Illoras, I am still here. Don't worry. Anyways, you said that you want to talk? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 12:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Illoras :)) Its me Kari, do you still remember me? Oh and I really love that Artemis Fowl crossover you wrote the Section 8 :)We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 11:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Omigoodness! Hey bro Whassup?!?! 12:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh that was me btw ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk • ) 15:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC)